


Queens Replacement

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: Request: Harley has run off with Ivy leaving Joker in a pit of loneliness until he decides to get to know one of his clubs dancers (the reader)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks since Harley had begun staying with her current girlfriend Poison Ivy leaving Joker to handle his madness alone. His penthouse was destroyed; any object that reminded him of her was either smashed or burned, the walls were covered in spray paint like when he lost her the first time. He had avoided any meetings or even going outside. News had spread around that there was no longer a Queen of Gotham and that the King was soon to fall. Frost feared that if Joker didn’t go out and started attending business meetings soon the other rouges would try to take over his empire.  He finally convinced Joker to leave his home so that he is not taken down, while a few henchmen were forced to clean up the mayhem left.   
The night was as normal as a night at Jokers club could ever be loud music and drunken idiots grinded on each other. You had worked at the Smile and Grin for about 2 months now, 4 days a week you danced for the entertainment of Gotham’s night scene. What you made in tips plus wage was more than enough to keep you living comfortably not far from the GCPD in your own one bedroom apartment. In the time that you had worked there the only time Joker had even acknowledged your existence was when Harley had danced on you your 5th day that sweet moment was short-lived as she had run over to him leaving you alone once again. A tense feeling fell over the crowd, alerting all the workers that the boss had finally arrived, sure enough in walked J green hair bright as ever. He seemed to be oblivious to the eyes that followed him. You knew that Harley had done a number on the mad man’s heart, the loneliness was clear in the way he held himself.    
He sat facing the crowd not really paying attention to anyone or anything in particular as the man he was in a meeting with droned on about profits and plans. Joker looked over at the spot Harley would usually dance, a small part of him hoped he would see her there, but instead he saw you. He noticed how you moved liked you had other places to be about anyone watching. Every now and then looking at the men that throwing singles at you as if they bored you, and you were doing them a favor by being there. Your eyes rolled as you swung around, the more you ignored the men the more they tossed your way, this made J smile, the way you had found a way to take advantage of the men’s need to feel wanted. With the meeting long forgotten the clown prince motioned for his henchmen to take away the business man.   
He called over Frost, “Who’s the girl in green with the bored expression?”  
“That’s Y/N L/N; she goes by Neo, moved here from central city 2 months ago started working her a couple of days later. Lives alone, no pets, single. No criminal record but her father as a long list of burglary, and her Mother was imprisoned for murder when Y/N was 12.”  
“So she’s more or less a good girl…” J growled, “Easily manipulated.”  
“Sir please she’s one of our best dancers”  
Joker held up his hand to silence him. He looked from you to Frost and nodded toward seat next to himself, meaning that Frost was to bring you to him without another word.  
Just as a man slid a 20 into the top of your dress you looked up and saw Frost headed straight toward you. Without a word you glided off the stage, Frost took your hand and guided you out of the crowd toward the VIP lounge area. Behind you where the sounds of ‘awe’s’ and ‘come on bring her back’.  
“Keep the nonchalant look up it pleases the boss alright” Frost said eyes forward, jaw clenched as if he knew there was no way for the night to end well.   
Frost left you standing in front of Joker you felt like a kid in the principal’s office, everything bad or at least what wouldn’t please the boss went through your mind. You make a clicking noise and looked around. “Sooo Mr. Boss man sir what can I help ya with, a dance, palm reading, or maybe directions to the nearest church”, Joker only growled in response, “ funny though if anyone liked a joke it would be you… if I’m being fired just say it J-man”  
Joker patted his lap without a word his face still emotionless as when you had walked in. You slowly walked over to him but he had different ideas, roughly he grabbed you by your hips making you straddle him causing you to fall forward ever so slightly. Your hands landed on either side of his head as you looked down into his blue eyes.   
“I want to hear a little story about a girl who comes to Gotham and becomes a stripper for the most the most feared man in town and don’t leave out any details about living with a robber and a murder.” Joker ran his fingers through you hair.  


	2. 2

Your apartment had always been a safe haven for you, once you locked the door behind you there were no rouges or danger. It was a safe place, something you never had as a child. You filled it with plush furniture and books, originally you only had basic necessities but since Joker took a liking to you everything had changed. You had indulged your boss with your life story knowing that he had a habit of killing anyone that didn’t do what he wanted. Joker comes by the club every night he can and every time he comes he pulls you from your stage and into his lounge. Life, from the outside, looked great Joker increased your salary and you got paid to simply tell him about your days. Truthfully all of his attention just made your life more complicated, rumors began to fly around about Gotham having a new queen, when you did dance less people would crowd around you out of fear that J would end them. Why you thought moving to Gotham would be safe in the first place baffled you.   
It was your day off and you spent how you spent any day off; shorts covered by your baggy sweater, a cup of coffee, and a book about places you wished you could go to. It was a quiet day in Gotham; there were no sirens or other loud sounds coming from the GCPD down the street or fights from the alleyways or neighboring apartments. You let the stress of your current situation melt away, opting to get another cup of coffee leaving the window in front of the fire escape open. While mixing in your creamer you heard a loud sound coming from your living room, you grabbed your largest knife and slowly crept over.  
“Now doll, I don’t plan on making it a habit of sneaking into your apartment”, he paused,” you’ll have get me a key” he busied himself with perusing your bookshelf.  
“Does that mean you’ll start helping out with the rent, you know since your little story time cuts deeply into my tips.”  
J turned to you grabbing you by the hips and pulling you close to him. He began placing kisses along your neck and jaw line, “well then I guess you’ll be moving in with me. Oh and don’t worry about those tips I don’t want you dancing anymore your body is for my eyes only from now on.”  
You tried to pull away from him so that you could argue back that you had no intention of being a kept woman but instead his lips crashed into yours. Joker held you so tightly that there was zero chance of you moving your arms let alone fighting back.  
“I take what’s mine and now you are mine. The problem had with that blond harlot was that she was too crazy for her own good, crazy enough to think that anyone could be better than me. That’s why I intend to keep you as sane as you are now, so if you try to defy me I will lock you up till you learn where your place is. Sweetheart I have a cage with your name on it so just behave.”  
You stopped struggling instead laying limp against him,” I’ll be good, I promise J”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you want this to end is up to you, do you stay with him and be obedient or do you start plotting your escape


End file.
